Alicia Darrell
Alicia Darrell (アリシア·ダレル, Arishia Dereru) is a character and a lucid dreamer in Persona π Fan. She represents the Arcana, Priestess. Profile Appearance Despite being a teenager, Alicia looks quite mature for her age. She has a slender figure, waist long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tan complexion. She is most noticeable for her two white hairpins, her half-ponytail hairstyle and also her signature weapon, an umbrella. Usually in th Twilight Realm, she wears a black seifuku blouse with white accents, a red ribbon, a white skirt, black high kneesocks and brown leather shoes. This serves as her Winter uniform. The alternative one, the Summer uniform, looks similar to the winter one except that the sleeves are short (covers half of her forearms) and her socks are white and doesn't go over the knee. Her other clothes are: *Winter clothes which consists of a creamy, white turtleneck, a grayish-violet coat, black pants and brown boots; *Summer clothes which consists of a light violet, spaghetti-strapped dress blouse, black leggings and a pair of black sandals; *Pajamas which consists of a misty blue night dress and a light, satin cloth hanging on her elbows and a pair of big, fluffy slippers; *Academy uniform consists of a white dress shirt, red necktie, gray vest, black blazer, red-checkered skirt, black panty hose, and black leather shoes. This outfit serves as her real school uniform.; *Swimming attire which consists of a Hawaiian top and swimming shorts and white slippers; *and her Kimono which consists of a violet kimono designed with various black ribbons on her obi and wooden sandals (the only attire where her hair is a bun and designed). In Second Chronicle, Alicia's hair seems to be shorter since its reaching her forearms. She still wears the white hairclips but they are placed in different places. She wears the Negamono Academy High uniform the entire time but changes into a casual attire when she's returning back to England. In her casual attire, she wears a red, collared, checkered shirt, black shorts and a pair of long, black boots. In Third Alter, Alicia looks different. Her hair is shoulder length and wavy. Her hairclips are black and she wears a purple beret. She wears a black, V-neck, long sleeved shirt underneath a white spaghetti-strapped purple shirt, a black pantyhose, and a pair of brown leather boots. Her default weapon is a red, oil paper umbrella. Background Alicia Darrell is an English woman born in United Kingdom by a rich couple. However, despite being the only child in the family, her parents paid little to no attention to her even in special occassions like her birthday, making her lonely in process and considering her pet dog and the helpers as her friends. In the midst of their work, an explosion occured while her parents are driving back home, killing them and leaving her as the mistress of her mansion. With the sudden news and responsibilities handed to her in a flash, Alicia fell to depression for months, neglecting food and any source of happiness. She then developed a disorder for being a sadist because of it. Personality Alicia is a reserved and quiet, yet charming individual. Being a quiet one, she rarely talks around the team unless she needs to. She can be sarcastic and disrespectful at random times, but nonetheless, cares for her friends to a high degree. She also gets easily flustered whenever she's embarrassed and gets in denial as she stutters her way out. Leonard points out that Alicia's quietness (before)/aggressiveness(after) was a way for her to cover up her shy nature and her caring side. It was revealed that she has a hidden urge for killing if she fights too much, making her an aggressive sadist. This is possibly due to the fact that she badly desires to kill the people responsible for murdering her parents. She then turns to reading classical novels and becomes a fan of William Shakespeare to control her disorder. Though burdened with her disorder, she is intelligent and has a natural talent for cold reading and observing which brings out shocking results from almost anyone. In the end, Alicia - with the help of Chantal and the rest - recovers from her disorder and dreams on continuing her father's publishing company and at the same time, becoming an author. Role Persona π Fan Before, in the real world, Alicia is a senior high school student in a private, all-girls academy in England. She suffered for numerous months of depression after the death of her parents and was adviced to undergo therapy by her personal maid and homeroom teacher. In the Twilight Realm, Alicia may serve as an offensive fighter or as a healer in the team. Her physical attacks, however, depend on what umbrella she's equipped with. Her weakest weapon being a folding umbrella. Her frequently used spells are Sexy Dance and Mediarahan. She also specialize in either boosting the parameters of her team or lowering the parameters of her opponents. Leonard mentioned that she's a good supporter for the team though it should also be put into consideration that Alicia likes fighting. Persona π Fan: Second Chronicle Alicia appears as a temporary transfer student under the exchange student society in her school. She still represents the Priestess Arcana, but doesn't do a lot compared to her time in Persona π Fan thus giving her the supporting/interacting role. She gives Kaguya/Mikado a lucky keychain (chibi versions of Kaguya/Mikado) as a sign of friendship before going back to England. Persona π Fan: Third Alter Alicia appears once again but as a second year college student working with a part time job as an author to take over her father's place in the publishing company he's working in before his death. She seeks to investigate the Reflection World once her Persona alerted her of the disappearance of random people, one of them being a former teammate of hers, Lucio Hernandez. Relationships Weapons & Abilities Weapons Alicia's signature weapon is an umbrella. She can't change into any weapons besides an umbrella. Her physical attack is Slash attack. Skills Morgan le Fay Aegeria In Third Alter, Alicia's playstyle ranges from physical to magical attacks. The spells present at her disposal are Bufudyne (inflicts freeze ailment), Poison Mist (inflicts Poison ailment), Sexy Dance (inflicts Charm ailment) and Diarahan (heals Alicia completely). Since her weapon is Sakura Parasol, her style in terms of physical attacks is similar to that of swordsplay, and when mastered, she can break through her opponent's defense quite easily. However, due to her Persona's weakness, Alicia gets badly hurt when a Fire affinity hits her straight on. Her Instant Kill skill is Poison Hair Web, which traps her opponents in a spider web made out of hair and indulges them with excessive amounts of poison, killing them. Quotes Battle Advantage * Too slow. * Is that what you got? * How do you like this? Disadvantage * What?! * That can't be! * (numerous grunts of pain) Recovery * If there's a will, there's a way. * I can still do it. * Interesting... Victory Generic * Hm... That's unfortunate. And I was just warming up. * No matter what happens, my heart is true as steel. * Interesting. You just gave me an idea for my novel. Character Specific * Anju: I believe we haven't met yet. But I have this feeling that you have something to do with the disappearance of my friend. * Chantal Vel: It's been a long while, Chantal. I never thought I would fight against you in combat, but this just proves that I have gotten stronger over the years, right? * Lucio Hernandez: You're power continues to grow, Lucio. I can feel it. * Arin Jeager: Arin, I see that you're doing well. How about another challenge to prove if we are equal in terms of power? * Jasper Lee: Well, if it isn't, Jasper Lee. I'm not quite sure how to feel in meeting you again, but nevertheless, I'm glad to see that you have improved. * Hyacinth V. Carriedo: Hyacinth... What's happening to you? * Mikado Kamiyama: I know that we have met for only a short time, but, how have you been lately? * Alicia Darrell (Aegeria): I'm fighting myself once again. That gives me a nostalgic feeling. Trivia *As a sign of friendship, Alicia makes lucky keychains (chibi version of the person) and gives it as gifts. *Majority of Alicia's appearance is based of from SunaShi's first UTAU, Licorice. **She looks like Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 3. She even has an alternative color palette in Third Alter where she looks like Mitsuru in her Gekkoukan High uniform in Persona 3. **Her Ultimate Persona, Aegeria, was loosely based from Artemisia, Mitsuru's Ultimate Persona. **Some of her alternative color palettes were taken from numerous anime or game franchises. ***Mitsuru Kirijo and Artemisia (Persona 3) ***Yukari Takeba and Isis (Persona 3) ***Marie and Kaguya Hime (Persona 4) ***Arcueid Brunestud and Archetype: Earth (Tsukihime/Melty Blood) ***Rin Tohsaka and Archer (Fate/stay Night) ***Shannon and Kanon (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *According to the original Persona data, the Priestess Arcana usually depicts a character (a female to be precise) to be shy and modest and it's up to the protagonist to break that. Alicia, on the other hand, shows aggressiveness and sarcasm as a way to hide her shy and caring nature, which is a total opposite to the females under the said Arcana namely Fuuka Yamagishi and Yukiko Amagi. It should also be noted that she LOVES fighting. *In her Social Link, she'll mention the following: **Her interest in the Japanese culture and video games, **Her preference for conservative clothing, **Her love for pastries and small things, **Her feelings for Jasper Lee and Arin Jaeger, **Her hidden agenda of killing the people responsible for the death of her parents once she is old enough * She, along with Chantal Vel, Lucio Hernandez and Jasper Lee, appears in all Persona π Fan series. Gallery